Mas que amigos
by mars992
Summary: Todos humanos...B/E-R/E-A/J-C/E lo se mal summary
1. Los nuevos

MAS QUE AMIGOS

**Capitulo I: Los Nuevos**

Bella Swan es hermana de Emmett, hijos de Esme Swan, quien quiere a Alice Brandom como si fuese su propia hija, quien es la mejor amiga de Bella, su padre murió en un accidente aéreo cuando solo eran niños, su madre es una reconocida diseñadora de interiores, muy solicitada. Bella de 19 años estudia Literatura, Alice de 19años Diseño la cual vive con ellos desde que entraron a la universidad y Emmett de 20 años Ing. Mecánica, todos estudian En la Universidad de Estatal de Forks, Washington.

Por otra parte están los Cullen, Edward de 19 y Rosale y Jasper de 20 hermanos gemelos que al igual que Edward fueron adoptados por el Dr. Carlisle Cullen el nuevo rector de la Universidad estatal de Forks, nombrado por la mesa directiva y aunque ambas familias son dueñas de inmensas fortunas son gente decente, sencilla y humilde a excepción de los coches que manejan, pues casi todos son fieles amantes de la velocidad , Alice con su Porshe Turbo de color amarillo chillón, Emmett con su jeep blanco con techo rojo y arnés para campo traviesa, Rosale con su BMW descapotable rojo, Edward con su flamante volvo plateado, Esme con su camioneta y Carlisle con su mercedes negro, no obstante Bella por su parte solo tiene la vieja chevy roja de su padre, la cual no pasa de los 80Km/h y ama con todo su corazón, pues es lo único que le queda de su padre que es solo suyo.

El primer dia de clases llego y todos en la universidad esperaban con ansias a su nuevo rector y la llegada de sus hijos, los cuales eran transferidos de la Universidad de Alaska.

Ese día en casa de los Swan todo era un caos, Alice con su obsesión por la moda y lucir perfecta, Bella huyendo de la loca por la moda de su mejor amiga y Emmett en la cocina con Esme que le decía una y otra vez que en este nuevo semestre se comportara, que basta con sus bromas.

-**Emmett, hijo por favor este año, trata de dejar las bromas, aprovecha que hay nuevo rector hijo, empieza desde cero, no desaproveches tu oportunidad-**

**- Ok, Ok mamá, tratare de hacerlo, pero entiende que amo hacer bromas, pero te prometo intentarlo-** dijo Emmett con su carita de niño explorador.

**-Está bien, con eso me basta hijo- **dijo Esme mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa Cullen se disponían a salir, no sin antes escuchar las recomendaciones de su padre.

**-Hijos por favor compórtense, recuerden que ahora son los hijos del nuevo rector, así que todos estarán pendientes de lo que hagan, sobre todo tú Jasper con tus bromas y tú Edward con tus venganzas hacia tu hermano-**

**-Si señor!- **respondiendo todos al unísono mientras ponían sus manos cerca de su frente imitando a un saludo.

**-Bien!-**Dijo sonriendo-**Vamos que no quiero que lleguemos tarde en nuestro primer día!-**Termino de decir mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

Horas más tarde ya todos estaban en la universidad, esperando que su nuevo rector apareciera, cuando de repente todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando en la entrada de la universidad se detuvieron 3 coches de lujo que nadie reconocía, se estacionaron frente a la universidad, y una a una las puertas se fueron abriendo y de allí bajaron los seres más bellos que habían visto, la primera puerta en abrirse fue la del mercedes negro y todas la mujeres ya se estaban hiperventilando, pues de allí salió el hombre más bello que habían visto, de tez pálida, ojos azules, cabello rubio-dorado, vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa manga larga blanca y una chaqueta negra, después se abrieron las puertas del descapotable de donde salieron dos personas, la primera una chica excepcionalmente bella, tanto que dolía, una belleza tan grande que de solo verla tu autoestima bajaba un 100%, tenía un cuerpo escultural, con su cabello rubio totalmente liso, de ojos azules, labios gruesos, vestida con unos jean azul marino, una blusa roja de cuello en V y unos zapatos negros de tacón fino puntiagudos, al lado de ella estaba un chico rubio de facciones muy parecidas a las de ella pero más masculinas, vestido con un jean negro, una camisa azul y encima llevaba puesto un suerte sin mangas gris, a su lado estaba el de cual bajo un chico de cabellos cobrizos, de ojos verdes esmeralda, tez pálida, nariz recta, vestido con un pantalón negro, un suéter manga larga gris que se le pegaba muy bien a su pecho mascando su musculosa figura, era delgado pero lo suficientemente musculoso.

Después de eso todos siguieron al interior de la universidad para comenzar sus clases. Al rato por el altoparlante llamaron a todos los estudiantes a una reunión general para presentarle oficialmente a su nuevo rector.

Todos en el auditorio hablaban en murmullo ya sean los chicos sobre la despampanante rubia o de sus coches, y las chicas de los hermosos hombre que habían llegado, de pronto todos se quedaron en silencio cuando aquel hombre de cabellos rubios subió al podio y se dirigió a todos.

**-Hola, buenos días soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen y seré su nuevo rector, espero que todos me brinden su apoyo y que encuentren en mi a más que un rector a una persona que los quiere ayudar y que estar siempre ahí para escucharlos-**

Mientras todo esto sucedía Bella Swan venía maldiciendo en el auto de su pequeña hermana, pues por culpa de esta iban tarde, tal fue su despiste que salió corriendo del estacionamiento el cual ya se encontraba vacío mientras revisaba que no se le olvidara algo importante y se apresuraba para no llegar más tarde, que no noto el joven que venía hacia ella hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo o más bien contra alguien y así dos fuertes manos la tomaron por instinto por la cintura para que no se cayera.

**BPOV**

Iba furiosa, por culpa de Alice iba a llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases, claro porque hoy a mi hermosa chevy le dio por no encender, para colmo de males ya Emmett se había venido, además mi queridísima mejor amiga- nótese el sarcasmo- había estado cambiándose de ropa una y otra vez diciendo que debía verse perfecta, mejor que nunca, ya que sentía que hoy sería un día diferente, pasaría algo que le cambiaria la vida –olvide mencionar que mi mejor amiga o como ella se llama "la Gran Ali" tiene el extraño don de prever las cosas o como ella misma dice "de ver el futuro"- en fin; por eso iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me fije por donde iba hasta que sentí chocar con algo o más con alguien.

"_Oh dios! que vergüenza" -_estaba tan avergonzada- y mi querido organismo como siempre hacia, hizo que mi mejillas se tiñesen de rojo y lo único que pude decir fue.

**-Lo siento! no te vi-** dije mientras seguía mirando al suelo, entonces subí la mirada y le vi. Era el chico más lindo que había visto en mi vida, me miraba entre divertido y…¿deslumbrado? naah! debía ser mi imaginación, un chico así _jamás_ se fijaría en alguien tan simple como yo, además tenía los más hipnotizantes ojos verdes esmeralda, pero su aterciopelada voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

**-No te preocupes, sin sangre no hay culpa-**dijo en broma mientras sonreía con una sonrisa torcida que casi hace que me desmaye- **Y dime ¿cómo te llamas? yo soy Edward-** y cuando me fue a dar su mano se percato que aun las tenia sujetando mi cintura, al darse cuenta las quito rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, en cambio yo parecía un farolito de navidad, les extendí mi mano y dije.

**-Be… Bella-**tartamudee _"Oh Dios! ahora pensara que soy una idiota"_ y cuando estrecho mi mano sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica, justo cuando me iba a decir algo se escucho por el altoparlante.

**-TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES REPORTARSE EN EL AUDITORIO PARA UNA REUNIÓN GENERAL PARA PRESENTARLES A SU NUEVO RECTOR. POR FAVOR VAYAN TODOS DE IMEDIATO-**

**-Lo siento! tengo que irme. Adiós!-** y no se que me paso pero impulsivamente lo bese en la mejilla. Mis mejillas se pusieron de una nueva tonalidad de rojo mientras me iba precipitadamente al auditorio.

**EPOV**

Cuando nos bajamos de los coches todos nos miraba como si fuésemos estrellas de cine o aliens, me sentía tan incomodo y al parecer Jasper y mi padre se sentían igual, pero por la cara de mi hermana se podría ver que lo estaba disfrutando, gracias a dios todos se dieron cuenta que nos miraban fijamente así que comenzaron a irse camino a sus clases. Mi padre despidió y así cada uno de nosotros tomamos nuestro camino, yo comencé a caminar por los alrededores del campus para ir adaptándome a la nueva universidad, de repente me encontré con una puerta que daba al pasillo central, cuando entre me fije que una chica venia caminando en mi dirección perdida en sus pensamientos, tenía el cabello de color castaño y lo cargaba suelto sobre sus hombros, de tez pálida casi tanto como la mía, me sorprendió verla que vestía con un simple jean y una camiseta negra y un suave maquillaje, algo raro después de ver a todas las chicas fuertemente maquilladas y muy arregladas, trate de hacerles señas para que se diera cuenta que venía directo hacia mí, pero venía tan apurada que no me vio sino hasta que choco conmigo y yo instintivamente la sujete por la cintura, ella sin embargo no subió el rostro pero pude ver que tenía un adorable sonrojo, seguía viendo al piso cuando me dijo.

**-Lo siento! no te vi- **cuando subió la mirada me quede perdido en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, cuando me di cuenta que la miraba fijamente, para disimular solo se me ocurrió decir.

**-No te preocupes sin sangre no hay culpa- **dije mientras sonreía, para aligerar su vergüenza**- Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas? yo soy Edward- **y cuando iba a alzar la mano me percate que aún la tenía sostenida de la cintura, así que la solté rápidamente mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente, en cambio ella tenía su precioso rostro como un tomate, no obstante ella vacilante subió su mano mientras decía.

**-Be…Bella-** y aunque parecía imposible sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, tenía tantas ganas de pasar mi dedos por sus sonrosadas mejillas para ver si eran tan suaves como parecían, en ese momento el altoparlante anuncio.

**-TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES REPORTARSE EN EL AUDITORIO PARA UNA REUNIÓN GENERAL PARA PRESENTARLES A SU NUEVO RECTOR. POR FAVOR VAYAN TODOS DE IMEDIATO-** antes de poder saber algo más de ella, me dijo.

**-Lo siento! tengo que irme. Adiós!-** y me besó en la mejilla me BESÓ! en la mejilla pero** ME BESÓ!** y sentí como un hormigueo en la mejillas cuando poso sus suaves y cálidos labios, pero antes de poder reaccionar ya se había ido.

La hora del almuerzo estaba por terminar y yo iba camino a la oficina de mi padre cuando al pasa por el cafetín vi a mi hermano con una chica pequeña de cabello negro y tez pálida, vi que se estaban despidiendo, pues escuche cuando le decía

**-Adios Jazzy!-** le besaba en la mejilla y se iba, vi como mi hermano se le quedaba viendo, mientras sonreía-_"quien será esa chica? en fin ya le preguntaría en casa" _pensé,y seguí mi camino rumbo a la oficina de mi padre.

Cuando salí ya era tarde pues todos se habían ido, así que me fui en mi volvo a casa, sin dejar de pensar en aquella chica de ojos chocolate que había estado rondando toda la tarde en mi cabeza-_"¿que estará haciendo?"_

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, ya saben un rewiev no hace daño a nadie xD**


	2. El amor de mi vida

**Capitulo II: **

**El amor de mi vida**

**Bella ese día llego a su casa con una linda sonrisa de oreja a oreja ganándose la mirada interrogatoria de Alice.**

**BPOV**

Cuando llegue a casa aún no me podía quitar la sonrisa tonta que tenía en la cara, Alice al verme así automáticamente comenzó con su interrogatorio.

**-Bella! Por qué traes esa sonrisa? dime acaso te paso algo que no me has contado, tiene que ver con que hoy no almorzaste con nosotros-**preguntó Alice mientras se ponía las manos en la cadera.

**-Nada ha pasado Alice. Solo conocí a un chico muy mono**,** eso fue todo, además si hoy no almorcé contigo fue porque me quede tomando unos apuntes en clases-**_"y no tenía hambre por la mariposas que tenía en el estomago, pues no podía dejar de pensar en Edward" dije para mis adentros-_ no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando grito.

**-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! me lo tienes que contar TODO-** dijo mientras enfatizaba el todo.

**-Bueno está bien, está bien, yo iba esta mañana por el pasillo central…-**y así le conté todo con pelos y señales a Alice que, apenas termine de hablar comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría y gritar de emoción.

**-Yo sabía! te lo dije, hoy nuestras vidas iban a cambiar-**mientras lo decía note un brillo especial en sus ojos, algo me decía que no me había contado algo.

**-Mary Alice Brandon! que es ese brillo en tus ojos-**le dije mientras ponía las manos en mis cadera adoptando la posición que ella tenía hace un rato, en ese momento comenzó a saltar más.

**-Oh Bella! hoy conocí al chico más bello del mundo, se llama Jasper y estudia Psicología-**me decía aun saltando-**Oh! es tan caballero, puedes creer que me dio su asiento en la mesa y me corrió la silla, oh! fue tan romántico-**y otra vez comenzó a dar saltitos-**lo amo, lo amo, lo amo.**

**-Alice ¿estás segura? ósea solo lo conoces de un día, no puedes decir algo así-** le dije poniéndome seria.

**-Oh Bella! no tengo la menor duda de que lo amo, ahora solo debo esperar que él se dé cuenta que me ama-** me dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**APOV**

Es que a caso Bella no comprende que hoy nuestras vidas van a cambiar, es verdad solo porque me cambien unas cuantas veces, bueno 8 veces pero quien las cuenta y llegamos tarde por mi culpa no significa que se deba molestar, bueno si, tal vez tenga razón pero hoy se que será un día importante y no puedo permitir que me vean mal arreglada no! es decir soy Mary Alice Brandon futura diseñadora debo verme fabulosa, bueno en fin ya se le pasara y me dará la razón.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi primera clase a lo lejos vi una chica hermosa con gran estilo, pero lo que me llamo la atención es que hablaba muy animadamente con Emmett y como buena casi hermanita que soy me acerque a ellos.

**-Hola hermano oso!-** salude mientras abrazaba a Emmett.

**-Hola duendecilla, ven quiero presentarte a Rosalie Hale- **la chica me extendió su mano y me pareció que era muy amable.

**-Hola! ¿como estas? soy Alice- **y después le di un beso en la mejilla.

**-Eeh… hola yo soy Rosalie, pero llámame Rose- **dijo ella algo sonrojada por mi saludo.

**-Oh! Rose veo que tienes mucho estilo, que dices, vienes de compras el viernes con Bella y conmigo, prometo que nos divertiremos mucho-**bueno se que a Bella no le gusta salir de compras pero es un detalle menor que Rose no necesita saber.

**-Si! me encantaría, la verdad nos acabamos de mudar aca con mi familia y no conocemos mucho-**sii! estaba tan contenta ya tenía una nueva amiga y algo me decía que las tres seriamos grandes amigas.

Después de eso las clases pasaron rápidamente y ya era hora del almuerzo. Cuando iba al cafetín a buscar a Bella para contarle de nuestra salida de compras, note que no estaba, asi que me acerque a la mesa de mi hermano oso para ver si sabia donde estaba, cuando llegue vi que hablaba con un chico rubio.

**-Hola hermano oso has visto a Be…-**y en ese momento el chico se giro y me quede le mirando era perfecto, rubio, de ojos azules y tez pálida, vi que vestía con un jean negro, una camisa azul y un suéter sin mangas gris, cuando me di cuenta que lo miraba fijamente rápidamente le dije a Emmett.

**-Entonces has visto a Bella-**el chico aun me miraba y Emmett salió con una de las suyas.

**-Jasper quieres que te presente a la duende o prefieres que te busque una taza para las babas…AY! Rose- **cuando mire Rose le había dado un golpe por la cabeza.- _"sabía que esta chica me caería bien"-_

**-Hola Alice, ven y siéntate con nosotros-**dijo Rose.

**-Si enana, ya Bells aparecerá, seguro está en la biblioteca, ya sabes como es con los libros-**

**-Me encantaría, deja y busco una silla-**dije mientras miraba que las sillas que usualmente usábamos Bella y yo estaban ocupadas por Jasper y Rose**-Ya vengo-** pero en ese momento sentí que me tomaban de la muñeca.

**-Hola soy Jasper, y no te preocupes siéntate acá, yo te doy mi silla-**dijo Jasper mientras me arrimaba la silla para que me sentara.

**-Gracias, y yo soy Alice, mucho gusto-**le dije mientras me ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después se fue y al rato regreso con otra silla y se sentó a mi lado. Así pasamos todo el almuerzo hablando de nosotros, después cada uno se despidió, pues no coincidíamos en la próxima clase, a excepción de Rose y Em que estudiaban los mismo.

**JPOV**

Luego del discurso de mi padre todos salimos camino a nuestras respectivas clases. Mientras iba por el pasillo central, vi que hoy eran las pruebas para el equipo de futbol, así que fui a buscar a mi hermano, pues se que el también quería entrar, cuando por fin lo encontré vi que tenía un sonrisita tonta y que emanaba paz-olvide mencionarlo mi familia siempre ha dicho que tengo la habilidad de intuir los sentimientos de los demás, yo solo digo que soy observador- en fin, lo llame y vino hacia mi.

**-Que paso Jazz?-**mepregunto Edward, mientras seguía sonriendo –_"que le habrá pasado para que este tan sonriente, bueh! después me lo contara"-_

**-Acabo de enterarme que hoy comienzan las pruebas para el equipo de futbol-**

**-Perfecto! y a qué hora son?-**

**-Por lo que leí comienzan a las 10, que tal si nos vamos cambiando-**

**-Ok, vamos-**

Y nos fuimos corriendo al área de las duchas. Cuando llegamos ya habían varios chicos allí, al rato vino el entrenador y nos llevo al campo, allí nos dividió en 2 equipos, Edward y yo quedamos en el equipo defensivo, y terminamos de jugar cuando Edward anoto un touchdown dándonos la victoria. Todos felicitamos a Edward y nos fuimos a las duchas, estando ahí se nos acerco el capitán del semestre pasado.

**-Hey! buena jugada, hola yo soy Emmett-**

**-Yo soy Jasper y el es Edward- **dije señalándonos a cada uno

En ese momento entro el entrenador Reynolds y nos mando a acercarnos, luego fue nombrando uno a uno de los que quedamos, al final llamo a Emmett y le dijo que este semestre también sería el capitán.

Al salir Emmett nos llamo y nos invito a que almorzáramos en su mesa, Edward dijo que no podía porque iba a hablar con el rector-aunque todos sabían que era nuestro padre, en la universidad le llamábamos rector, como todos- así que Emmett y yo nos dirigimos al cafetín, cuando llegamos encontré a mi hermana sentada con otra chica, que se fue al rato, Rose al vernos se paro y nos saludo, y me sorprendí al ver que ya conocía a Emmett.

**-Se conocen- **les pregunte

**-Si Jazz, Emmett y yo estudiamos lo mismo-**

**-Y ustedes de donde se conocen- **pregunto Emmett

**-Oh! Emmy- "**_Emmy?"_** -el es mi hermano, y ustedes de que se conocen-**pregunto Rose

­**-Nos conocimos en la prueba del equipo de futbol-**

Después de eso nos sentamos y seguimos hablando, mientras hablábamos me di cuenta que Emmett y yo nos parecíamos, a ambos nos encantaba hacer bromas –"_creo que ya encontré quien me va a ayudar a hacerle una pequeña broma a Edward, muajaja"_-y note como miraba a Rose y como esta le devolvía la mirada, en eso alguien se paró a mis espaldas

**-Hola hermano oso has visto a Be…-** en ese instante me gire y vi a una bella chica pequeña que parecía un duendecillo, con sus ojos de color gris y su cabello negro corto que apuntaba a todas direcciones, por un segundo nos quedamos viendo, hasta que ella siguió.

**-Entonces has visto a Bella?-**yo aun la miraba, cuando Emmett salió

**-Jasper quieres que te presente a la duende o prefieres que te busque una taza para las babas…AY! Rose- **cuando vi mi hermana le había pegado por la cabeza.

**-Hola Alice, ven y siéntate con nosotros-**dijo Rose

**-Si enana, ya Bells aparecerá, seguro está en la biblioteca, ya sabes como es con los libros-**

**-Me encantaría, deja y busco una silla- **en ese momento me vi que estaban ocupadas, y como el caballero que soy le ofrecí mi silla.

**-Hola soy Jasper, y no te preocupes siéntate acá, yo te doy mi silla- **dije mientras me levantaba y corría la silla para que se sentara.

**-Gracias! y yo soy Alice, mucho gusto-**me dijo y luego se puso de puntillas para besarme en la mejilla.

Después de eso me fui y al rato regrese con otra silla y me senté a su lado. Pasamos todo el almuerzo hablando, después cada quien se fue a su clase.

Las clases pasaron deprisa y al rato ya me encontraba en casa, y Edward no había llegado, seguro se quedo ayudando a mi padre.

Ya era de noche cuando sentí que abrían la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando me fije, era mi hermano.

**-Hey Eddy! donde estabas?-**

**-Sabes que odio que me llamen así-**dijo mientras fruncía el seño-** y estaba con papá, ayudándole con unos papeles, por cierto te vi hablando muy animadamente con una chica pequeña, dime hay algo que me quieres contar- **dijo mientras subía una ceja.

**-y tú? señor sonrisa tonta, que te paso hoy antes de la prueba que andabas sonriendo como un tonto?-**

**-Nada, nada o es que una persona normal no puede sonreír-**

**-Si una persona normal sí, pero tú no eres normal, así que por que andabas tan sonriente hoy querido hermano?-**

**-Ya te dije que por nada, y dime quien era esa chica?-**_ "oh, se lo tendré que contar o si no es capaz de pregúntale a Alice, y será mi fin"_

**-Está bien, se llama Alice, estudia Diseño y es hermana de Emmett-**

**-Y?-**

**-Y qué?, solo es una amiga- "**_una amiga claro, pero eso no durara mucho, es absurdo pero siento que la amo" __**–**_**y bueno ahora si déjame dormir, estoy cansado- **_"y deja de preguntarme por Alice, que no necesito estar más confundido"_

**-Ok, Ok, te dejo. Hasta mañana… Jazzy- **_"queee??? Así fue como me llamo Alice al despedirnos hoy en el almuerzo, como lo supo?"_

_**Bueno aca les dejo el II capitulo, espero que no sean muy duras pero es la primera vez que escribo, y realmente me fue dificil escribir un JPOV.**_

_**gracias y ya saben como hacerme feliz.**_

_**y muchas gracias T.G. Kira**_


	3. Torpeza

**Capitulo III**

**Torpeza**

**Habían pasado 3 días desde que Bella había visto a Edward, todavía recordaba lo que sintió al besar su mejilla. Bella ese día se dirigía a la biblioteca a saludar a su amiga Ángela, que tenía su misma edad y trabajaba allí medio tiempo para pagar sus estudios, y también leer un rato.**

**BPOV**

**-Hola Ang! como estas?-**

**-Hola Bells, bien y tu?, dime otra vez vas a leer Cumbres Borrascosas?-**me pregunto Ang, mientras sonreía maliciosamente, pues sabía que ese libro me lo había leído una infinidad de veces.

**-Quizás-**le respondi mientras me sonrojaba

**-Ay! amiga no sé cómo no te cansas de leerlo-**

**-Bueno, bueno basta de criticar lo que leo, mejor te dejo trabajar y me voy a leer un rato-** le dije mientras me perdía entre los estantes donde estaban los libro que tanto me gustaban leer, esa era mi manera de escapar del mundo, así camine y tome unos cuantos libros y los lleve hasta una de las mesitas.

Tiempo después mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que era tardísimo y Esme se iba a preocupar, así que recogí todo apresuradamente y cuando me disponía llegar a uno de los estantes mi torpeza salió a flote haciendo que me tropezara y callera encima de algo o mas bien de alguien _"Dios!!! por que ahora me estoy cayendo encima de la gente" _pensé. 

**-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- **le dije a la persona que estaba debajo de mi, mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados y sentía como ardían mis mejillas.

**-Estas bien?-**escuche que decía una aterciopelada voz masculina terriblemente familiar-"_Oh dios! que no sea él, que no sea él…"-_rezaba en mi mente, pero cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes y me quede allí mirándolo, hasta que recordé lo que pregunto.

**-Este sí, sí estoy bien, en serio lo siento-** y cuando me fui a levantar note que otra vez me tenía tomada por la cintura, el lo noto y me ayudo a levantarme rápidamente-

**-No te preocupes todo está bien- **me dijo mientras aun tenía tomada mi mano, cuando le iba a responder, mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

**-**_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! SABES QUE HORAS ES? LLEVO ESPERANDOTE HORAS!**_**-**dijo la exagerada de Alice por teléfono.

**-Si, Tranquilízate ya voy para allá y no se te ocurra dejarme-** le advertí a mi oportuna amiga-otro sarcasmo-y colgué.

**-Tienes que irte otra vez?- **preguntó Edward entre divertido y…¿decepcionado?

-**Eh… si lo siento, pero mi loca amiga me está esperando- **y está vez fue el quien me beso en la mejilla.

**-Adiós, espero verte pronto-**dijo Edward y yo salí de allí como un bólido.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento vi que Alice estaba hablando con una chica rubia, cuando Alice me vio me hizo señas para que me acercara.

**-Hey Bells! te presento a Rose, mañana vamos a ir con ella de compras, no te parece divertido?-** dijo Alice dando saltitos de alegría.

**-Que bien- **dije mientras sonreía ligeramente para no herir sus sentimientos, nos despedimos de Rose y nos fuimos en el Porshe de Alice.

**EPOV**

Hace 3 días que la vi y aun seguía pensando en ella, lo sé patético pero que puedo hacer, en fin cuando salí de clases decidi ir un rato a la biblioteca, quizás podría despejar un poco mi mente, arg!!! a quien engaño quería ver si veía a Bella.

Al entrar salude a la bibliotecaria, una chica como de mi edad de cabello negro y de piel morena, y seguí hacia unos estantes de libros de música y vi como una chica cargaba una gran pila de libros, así que como el caballero que soy me acerque para ayudarla, en ese momento ella tropezó con algo y cayó sobre mí.

Al fijarme quien había sido vi que era Bella, estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenía un lindo sonrojo, mientras los mantenía cerrados me dijo.

**-Oh lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-"**_que adorable se ve, aunque creo que si seguimos encontrándonos así alguien resultara herido"- _pensé.

**-Estas bien?-**le pregunte al ver que aun no los abría, en ese momento abrió sus hermosos ojos y me perdí en ellos.

**-Eh… si, si estoy bien, en serio lo siento-**dijo mientras intentaba levantarse entonces caí en cuenta que por segunda vez la tenia agarrada por la cintura, así que rápidamente me puse de pie y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a pararse.

**-No te preocupes, todo está bien-**en ese momento sonó su móvil.

**-Si, tranquilízate, ya voy para allá y no se te ocurra dejarme- **dijo amenazadoramente.

**-Tienes que irte otra vez- **le dije algo divertido al ver que otra vez se tenía que ir rápido y al mismo tiempo decepcionado.

**-Eh… si lo siento, pero mi loca amiga me está esperando-**en ese momento me agache y le di un beso en la mejilla, la cual era tan suave y cálida como lo imagine.

**-Adiós, espero verte pronto- **le dije y así se fue con un leve sonrojo, mientras yo me quede allí viendo como se iba.

Al rato me fui a caminar un poco y por el camino me encontré con Emmett.

**-Hey!-**me dijo al verme-**Oye que tal si tu y Jasper van mañana a mi casa un rato a jugar videos juegos, mientras mis hermanas y la tuya van de compras, quizás y cuando lleguen podremos salir un rato.**

**-Ok me parece bien, yo le digo Jasper-** le dije, mientras me pregunte, quien seria sus hermanas y cuando las conocería Rose.

**-Bueno Ed, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde-**me dijo mientras se iba.

**-Adiós Emmett nos vemos mañana-** y me fui camino a mi volvo pensando aun en aquella muchacha de ojos chocolate.


	4. De compras

**Capitulo IV**

**De compras**

**BPOV**

Hoy era viernes y las clases habían pasado rápidamente, cuando me fije ya era arrastrada por Alice a su Porshe. Mientras tanto Rose veía divertida aquella escena.

**-Alice sabes que odio ir de compras, además no necesito más, después de toda la ropa que me obligaste a comprar la semana pasada diciendo que no podía venir con la misma ropa del semestre pasado-**dije mientras Alice encendía el motor.

**-Bells, la ropa y los zapatos nunca son suficiente, además nuestra nueva amiga Rose es nueva y no conoce mucho, así que es nuestro deber llevarla a Seattle para su primer día de compras desde que vive en Forks-**dijo poniendo su carita de gato con botas de sherk.

**-Esta bien, pero tengo derecho a 3 vetos-**dije rindiéndome

Paramos es casa de Rose para dejar su auto y así irnos todas en el Porshe de Alice.

**-Bueno señoritas preparadas para una tarde de compras?-**pregunto Rose

**-Siiii!!!-** grito Alice

**-Oh chicas me dejaran sin pies!-**yRose y Alice se echaron a reír por mi comentario.

**-Y bueno Rose dinos como te va con Emmett?-**le pregunto Alice

**-Por favor Alice, llevamos conociéndonos una semana-** dijo Rose apartando la mirada.

**-Una semana, pero igual se la pasan muy juntitos-**dijo Alice mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente, después de eso seguimos hablando de todo y de nada, hasta que rápidamente llegamos a Seattle debido a la loca manera de conducir de Alice.

**-LLEGAMOS!!!** **primera parada Rophas!**

Alice nos hizo probar una infinidad de ropa.

2 horas, 2 pantalones, 1 falda y 5 camisas después fuimos a la siguiente tienda y asi pasamos parte de la tarde. Cuando estábamos en NY & CO Alice llego a mí con un pequeño vestido azul.

**-Toma pruébate este- **Dijo mientras me empujaba dentro del probador y me lo pasaba, al verlo vi que era demasiado abierto en comparación a lo que uso y que le quedaría mejor una de ellas.

**-Alice es muy abierto, además a MI se me vera mal-**En eso Alice me miro como si la hubiese insultado-

**-Acaso estas dudando de mi capacidad, cuando te he dado algo que te quede mal?-**

**-Nunca, pero…**

**-Pero nada póntelo, además solo quiero que te lo pruebes-**ya derrotada me puse el vestido y tuve que aceptar que tenía razón, el vestido me quedaba perfecto, se me ajustaba en los lugares donde debían, me llegaba a medio muslo, de tiritas y tenía un lazo que se amarraba de lado.

**-Oh Alice eres un genio, me encanta!-**

Después de eso nos fuimos todas a comprar accesorios y zapatos.

**-Bueno chicas que tal si vamos al salón de Bellezas nos arreglamos, nos ponemos nuestros vestidos, vamos a casa dejamos los paquetes y luego nos vamos a bailar-**propuso Alice

**-Me parece perfecto, que dice****s**** Bella?-**pregunto Rose

**-Vamos Bells! no seas aguafiestas… vamos siiii?- **dijo Alice mientras hacia un puchero.

**-Esta bien, vamos, será divertido salir un rato-**

Todas nos fuimos al salón de bellezas, a todas nos maquillaron, y arreglaron las uñas y el cabello, despues todas fuimos y nos cambiamos. Alice se puso un lindo vestido morado que le llegaba a medio muslo de una manga, Rose se puso un vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de medio muslo, que le calzaba perfecto y yo me puse mi vestido azul.

Al llegar a casa note que afuera estaba estacionado un volvo plateado-_"será de uno de los amigos de Emmett"- _pensé, en ese momento Rose y Alice comenzaron a planear la próxima salida de compras así que me baje rápidamente antes de que me incluyeran en ella, aunque sabía que al final acabaría yendo. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa lo que menos me imagine fue encontrarme a EDWARD allí dormido en mi sillón.

**EPOV**

Hoy era viernes y tenía el último periodo de clases libre, pues no veríamos laboratorio sino dentro de 2 semanas, porque los estaban remodelando o algo así, en fin cuando salí de la universidad decidí ir a Port Angels, pues hace días una melodía no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza, así que iría a comprar un piano, ya que al mudarnos de Alaska Rose no nos dejo traer más que lo necesario.

**FLASHBACK**

Ese día mi padre llego a casa y nos mando a reunir en el comedor.

**-Bueno hijos, hoy me han llamado de la Universidad Estatal de Forks, Washington, en Estados Unidos y me han ofrecido el cargo de rector y he aceptado, que les parece?-**"Forks? WTF? "-pensé.

**-La verdad nos sorprendes pero sabes que te apoyaremos-**dijo Jasper en nombre de los 3.

**-Me alegra! bueno ya mañana comienzo los trámites para el traslado y la compra de la casa, apenas la tenga enviaremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos, así que deberían ir empacando-**

**-Empacando?, nada de eso, casa nueva cosas nuevas-**dijo Rose**-Además, quiero contratar una diseñadora de interiores, hay tantas cosas por comprar-**

**-Ok, entonces tu pretendes que solo nos llevemos nuestra ropa y nada más-** le dije a Rose cruzando los brazos.

**-Ok, para que vean que no soy mala. Tú Jasper-**dijo señalándolo**-puedes llevarte tus libros y artículos de la segunda guerra mundial, Carlisle tú te puedes llevar tus libros de medicina y tu querido Eddy tus Cd's, tus libro y tu stereo. Lo demás se QUEDA!, está bien?-**

**-Está bien Rose, lo que digas-**y como decirle que no cuando te mira con cara de –di que no y tu volvo lo pagara, después de eso se fue haciendo una lista y diciendo que tenía que llamar a la mejor diseñadora de interiores

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En fin, aquí me encontraba yo en Port Angels buscando una tienda de música, cuando por fin encontré una al entrar me atendió una mujer mayor.

**-Hola Joven, dígame en que le puedo ayudar-dijo ella.**

**-Buenas tardes, bueno me gustaría comprar un piano.**

**-Ok. Sígame por acá-**y me condujo a un pequeño salón donde había varios pianos, pero el que me llamo la atención fue un bello piano de cola color negro.

**-Este-**dije mientras pasaba mis manos por las hermosas teclas del instrumento.

**-Excelente!, ahora solo queda que me dé su dirección y se lo enviaremos mañana-**me dijo mientras le entregaba mi tarjeta de crédito, y le anotaba mi dirección.

**-Listo! ya esta, mañana a mas tardar en la tarde recibirá su piano-**

**-Gracias-**y me fui a casa de Emmett.

Al llegar a casa de Emmett me abrió una mujer que supuse debía ser su madre, de cabello color caramelo y su rostro en forma de corazón.

**-Buenas tardes, soy amigo de Emmett, Mucho gusto me llamo Edward Cullen-**

**-Hola hijo, yo soy Esme la mamá de Emmett, pasa te está esperando en la sala.**

**-Permiso señora.**

**-jajaja nada de señora llámame Esme, ahora si te dejo que voy a salir, pasa quedas en tu casa-**

**-Gracias Esme-**

**-Adiós Edward-**

Al entrar a casa de Emmett -me sorprendí, realmente era una casa muy bella, se notaba el toque hogareño-encontré a Emmett y Jasper jugando gears war aliens.

**-Hola chicos-**

**-Hey! llego Eddy, quieres jugar?-**me pregunto Emmett

**-Emmett sabes que odio que me llamen así, y la verdad estoy algo cansado del viaje que hice a Port Angels, pero jueguen ustedes un rato y el ganador juega conmigo, les parece?-**

**-Perfecto!...Entonces prepárate para perder-** dijo Emmett y volvieron a su juego.

Me senté en el sofá y me quede viendo un rato como jugaban y maldecían cada qué vez que su personaje era asesinado, hasta que me canse, así que cerré mis ojos mientras aquella melodía que tenía hace días en mi cabeza volvía aparecer.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero podía escuchar voces a mi alrededor.

**-**_**Oh Eddy se quedo dormido**_-Escuche que decía la voz de mi hermana-

-**Eddy?-**escuche que decía la voz cantarina de una chica- **acaso es tu novio? y lo quieres dejar por mi hermano?**

**-jajaja No, el es mi hermano menor-**contesto Rose aun riéndose.

**-Hermano?-**_"ya va! esa acaso es la voz de mi… es decir de Bella?"-__**pensé que solo tenías un hermano-**_

**-Bueno que tal si mejor bajamos las bolsas del auto y las subimos-**dijo la otra chica.

**-Eh si Em, Jazz nos podrían ayudar a Alice y a mí a bajar las compras?-**dijo mi hermana

**-Claro, vamos-**

Sentí como todos salían, y cuando me disponía a "despertar" sentí que alguien me quitaba el pelo de la cara y pasaba sus dedos por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios. Entonces gritaron.

**-Bella, acaso no piensas ayudar…Ay! Rose-**

**"**_Un momento Bella!, Bella era la que me estaba acariciando el rostro?!" _no pude aguantar más y lentamente abrí mis ojos para no avergonzarla y se diera cuenta que estuve despierto todo el tiempo, y allí estaba mi ángel, cargaba un vestido azul, que realzaba el color de su piel y el cabello ligeramente ondulado suelto sobre sus hombros, cuando vio que me despertaba rápidamente quito sus manos de mi rostro y vi como se sonrojaba.

**-Eh…si Em ya voy- **y salió caminando rápidamente.

Al rato regresaron todos.

**-Pero miren el bello durmiente ya despertó-** dijo Emmett

**-Hola chicos, siento haberme quedado dormido.**

**-No te preocupes Eddy que no te echamos de menos-**dijo mi querido hermano-Sarcasmo-ganándose una mirada enojada mía.

**-Hola Edward, mucho gusto soy Alice y ella es Bella, aunque eso tu ya lo sabes- **dijo Alice mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

**-Así que****?...**** Eddy ****y****a conoces a mi hermanita-**

**-Hermanita?-**

**-Si ella es mi hermanita menor, así que cierra la boca y deja de verla-** en ese momento me fije que estaba mirando fijamente a Bella.

**-Bueno basta de tanta platica, chicos que tal si se nos unen y vamos a bailar-**dijo Rose

**-Si chicos vamos todos-**dijo Alice dando saltitos

**-Si vamos, que dices Edward?-**_"salir con Bella, por supuesto que sí"_

**-Si claro, vamos-**

**-Bueno perfecto!, Jasper, Emmett, Rose Y yo nos vamos en mi Porshe, así que tu y Bella en tu carro, ahora si VAMONOS!!!.**

_"Definitivamente esta noche será muy buena"_

_**LES GUSTO? MEJOR ME DEDICO A OTRA COSA? ALGUNA SUGERENCIA YA SABEN COMO DEJARMELO SABER xD**_


End file.
